Bissau
|subdivision_type1 = Region |subdivision_name1 = Bissau Autonomous Sector |subdivision_type2 = Region |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1687 |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 77.5 |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2015 census |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 492,004 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi =12974 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title =Ethnicities |population_blank1 = |population_blank2_title =Religions |population_blank2 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 0 |elevation_ft = 0 |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = Climate |blank_info = Aw |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |iso_code = GW-BS |website = |footnotes = }} Bissau is the capital city of the African Republic of Guinea-Bissau. In 2015, Bissau had a population of 492,004. Bissau is located on the Geba River estuary, off the Atlantic Ocean, and is Guinea-Bissau's largest city, major port, and its administrative and military centre. History The city was founded in 1687 by Portugal as a fortified port and trading center. In 1942 it became the capital of Portuguese Guinea. After the declaration of independence by the anti-colonial guerrillas of PAIGC in 1973, the capital of the de facto independent territories was declared to be Madina do Boe. Bissau remained as the capital of the Portuguese-occupied regions, and the de jure capital of all of Portuguese Guinea. When Portugal recognized the independence of Guinea-Bissau and decolonised in 1974 due to the military coup of April 25 in Lisbon, the two territories merged and Bissau became the capital of the new independent state. Bissau was the scene of intense fighting during the beginning and end of the Guinea-Bissau Civil War in 1998 and 1999.Uppsala Conflict Data Program Conflict Encyclopedia, Guinea Bissau: government, in depth, viewed July 12, 2013, http://www.ucdp.uu.se/gpdatabase/gpcountry.php?id=68&regionSelect=2-Southern_Africa# Geography and climate Bissau is located at 11°52' North, 15°36' West (11.86667, -15.60) https://web.archive.org/web/20120504031911/http://earth-info.nga.mil/gns/html/cntry_files.html, on the Geba River estuary, off the Atlantic Ocean. The land surrounding Bissau is extremely low-lying, and the river is accessible to ocean-going vessels despite its modest discharge for about beyond the city. Bissau has a tropical savanna climate (Köppen Aw), not quite wet enough to qualify as a tropical monsoon climate (Am) but much wetter than most climates of its type. Almost no rain falls from December to April, but during the remaining five months of the year the city receives around of rain. During the wet season and even during the three months beforehand, high humidity makes heat discomfort extreme. |source 2 = World Climate Guides (sunshine only) |date=August 2010 }} Demographics At the 1979 census, Bissau had a population of 109,214. By the 2015 census Bissau had a population of 492,004. Economy Bissau is the country's largest city, major port, educational, administrative and military center. Peanuts, hardwoods, copra, palm oil, and rubber are the chief products. The airport that serves Bissau is Osvaldo Vieira International Airport. Education There are two Portuguese international schools in Bissau:"ESCOLAS COM CURRÍCULO PORTUGUÊS NA GUINÉ-BISSAU" (Archive). Direção de Serviços de Ensino e Escolas Portuguesas no Estrangeiro (DSEEPE) of the Portuguese Education Ministry. Retrieved on October 26, 2015. * Escola Portuguesa da Guiné-Bissau * Escola Portuguesa Passo a Passo Landmarks Attractions include the Portuguese-built Fortaleza de São José da Amura barracks from the 18th century, containing Amílcar Cabral's mausoleum, the Pidjiguiti Memorial to the dockers killed in the Bissau Dockers' Strike on August 3, 1959, the Guinea-Bissau National Arts Institute, Bissau New Stadium and local beaches. Many buildings in the city were ruined during the Guinea-Bissau Civil War (1998–1999), including the Guinea-Bissau Presidential Palace and the Bissau French Cultural Centre (now rebuilt), and the city centre is still underdeveloped. Gallery File:Bissau geba.png|View of Bissau from Geba River File:Catedral_de_Bissau_(2).jpg|Bissau Cathedral File:Bissau1.jpg|''Ministério da Justiça'' - Guinea-Bissau's Justice Ministry File:Praça Che Guevara, Bissau.jpg|Che Guevara Square, Bissau File:STCP_1.JPG|Public transport in Bissau File:20130610 - Monumento aos Heróis da Independência.jpg|A landmark monument in the city center File:Edif%C3%ADcio_da_Galp_em_Bissau.jpg|Administration building of the Portuguese energy company Galp File:T22.jpg|An ECOWAS branch in Bissau File:Bissau paigc hq.jpg|PAIGC's headquarters File:Guine.jpg|Residential area in Bissau File:Pal%C3%A1cio_da_Rep%C3%BAblica_(fundos).jpg|Guinea-Bissau's Presidential Palace File:Frenchculture.jpg|French Culture Centre in Bissau File:Solar_panels_(482989866).jpg|Solar panels on a rooftop of a building File:Bissau,_CTT.jpg|Central Post Office building File:Museu_Etnogr%C3%A1fico_Nacional,_Bissau.jpg|''Museu Etnográfico Nacional'' - National Ethnographic Museum File:Avenida_dos_Combatentes_da_Liberdade_da_P%C3%A1tria,_Bissau_(1).jpg|''Combatentes da Liberdade'' Avenue, Bissau File:Bissau23.jpg|Bissau seen from Rio Geba File:Hotel_Imp%C3%A9rio,_Bissau.jpg|One of the hotels in the city File:Porto_de_Bissau_01.jpg|Port of Bissau International relations Twin towns – Sister cities Bissau is twinned with: * Águeda Municipality, Portugal * Dakar, Senegal * Charleston, United States * Chongqing, China * Agadir, Morocco * Lisbon, Portugal * Lagos, Nigeria * Luanda, Angola * Taipei, Taiwanhttp://www.tcc.gov.tw/en/cp.aspx?n=81569D74DD82C7DB * Praia, Cape Verde * Ankara, Turkey * Sintra, Portugal References Further reading :See also: Bibliography of the history of Bissau * External links * * Category:Bissau Category:Populated places established in 1687 Category:Former Portuguese colonies Category:Capitals in Africa Category:Populated places in Guinea-Bissau Category:Populated coastal places in Guinea-Bissau Category:Geba River Category:Regions of Guinea-Bissau Category:Sectors of Guinea-Bissau Category:1687 establishments in Portuguese Guinea Category:1687 establishments in Africa